Победитель дракона
by 8Gilluin8
Summary: Про мальчика, который мечтал о подвигах


Победитель дракона

- И тут я его увидел, - неторопливо говорил Бильбо. - Он был просто огромный, гораздо больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, и из ноздрей у него шел дым. Вокруг везде золото, драгоценности, оружие всякое, доспехи… Я схватил было одну чашу, и тут он шевельнулся!.. Представляешь, как я перепугался! Но чашу назад не поставил, не думай.

Эстель, его единственный слушатель, кивнул, восхищенно блестя глазами. Они сидели на берегу, болтая ногами в воде, и Бильбо в очередной раз рассказывал о своих приключениях. Надо сказать, Эстель оказался на редкость благодарным слушателем. Он просил рассказать историю снова и снова, хотя уже знал ее от Гэндальфа и от самого Бильбо. В особенный восторг его приводил рассказ о Битве Пяти Армий, хотя Бильбо поначалу не слишком хотел о ней говорить. Но Эстель постоянно просил припомнить еще какие-нибудь подробности и, пожалуй, вскоре смог бы сам рассказать о ней ничуть не хуже. Он раздобыл где-то подробную карту Горы и окрестностей и потребовал объяснить, кто где стоял и куда наступал. Это оказалось не так-то просто, но, в конце концов, они разобрались, и Бильбо был поражен, потому что Эстель запомнил все с первого же раза и принялся рассуждать о ходе сражения и о том, как еще оно могло закончится. Кроме того, он вслух жалел, что не мог в нем участвовать.

- Поверь мне, в этом нет ничего интересного, - убеждал его Бильбо. – И ничего приятного тоже, совсем наоборот. Крики, стоны, кровь со всех сторон, не говоря уж о том, что в любую минуту могут убить или покалечить. Уверяю тебя, ты ничего не потерял оттого, что тебя там не было.

- Они сражались за правое дело, - возразил Эстель. – За него и погибнуть не страшно.

- Особенно пока сидишь в безопасном месте, - проворчал Бильбо. – Но ты еще слишком мал, чтобы лезть в битву. Я понимаю, не мне бы говорить, но тут не только рост важен, знаешь ли. Успеешь еще великие дела совершить, не торопись.

- Вот и мама так говорит, - вздохнул Эстель. – Успею, конечно, но вот драконов на мою долю уже не осталось.

- Поверь, без драконов жизнь гораздо лучше, - Бильбо встал и потянул носом. – По-моему, нам пора, а то как бы на ужин не опоздать.

Всю дорогу Эстель молчал, не слишком внимательно слушая рассказ Бильбо о разнообразных хоббитских кушаньях, а потом вдруг остановился и уставился в темноту.

- Ты чего? – спросил Бильбо.

- Придумал… Придумал! – закричал Эстель, подпрыгнул и захлопал в ладоши. – Придумал!

- Что придумал? – поинтересовался хоббит не слишком довольным тоном. По его мнению, ни одна идея, даже самая блестящая, не стоила того, чтобы останавливаться посреди дороги, рискуя опоздать на ужин.

- Я придумал, где взять дракона, - радостно ответил Эстель, вприпрыжку следуя за Бильбо. – Я его попросту сделаю! Знаешь, как делают летающих змеев?

Как их делают, Бильбо не знал, но самого змея видел в детстве на празднике у Старого Тука. Змей очень ему понравился, хотя большинство взрослых сочли такую забаву не совсем подходящей для достойного хоббита. Уж слишком она напоминала о драконах и приключениях.

- Можно покрасить змея красной краской, - говорил Эстель. – А когда он поднимется повыше, я в него выстрелю, и он упадет. Получится, что я застрелил дракона.

- А ты попадешь? – усомнился Бильбо.

- Конечно! Я хорошо стреляю! Ну, если он не будет слишком высоко, у меня лук слабоват. Так что, будем делать змея?

- Ты хочешь, чтобы я его делал? Да я не умею, я его только в небе видел.

- Давай вместе, это несложно. В крайнем случае, попросим маму помочь. Но я предлагаю тебе его запустить. Я, пожалуй, не смогу запускать и стрелять одновременно, слишком сложно.

- Ну ладно… - раз уж Бильбо ввязался в самое что ни на есть настоящее приключение, можно было не опасаться потерять репутацию из-за летающего змея. – Если ты просишь… А почему я?

- Но ведь это ты видел, как все было! А господина Гэндальфа просить как-то неловко…

- Ничего я не видел! Я в это время сидел в Горе вместе с гномами, и там было темно, хоть глаз выколи.

- Точно, - разочарованно протянул Эстель. – Ты здорово рассказываешь, и я забываю, что ты видел сам, а что нет. Но в любом случае это ведь ты участвовал в походе против дракона, так что все правильно.

Весь следующий день они провели в комнате Эстеля, сооружая змея. Мальчик выпросил у матери кусок легкой, но плотной ткани и тщательно раскрасил его красной и золотой краской, основательно при этом перемазавшись, а потом они вместе с Бильбо натянули ткань на каркас из тонких реечек. Роскошный драконий хвост сделали из обрезков красной ткани. Эстель хотел приделать еще и голову для полного сходства, но госпожа Гилраэн ему отсоветовала, объяснив, что голова помешает змею лететь.

Под вечер к ним заглянул сам Владыка Элронд, чтобы узнать, чем таким занят Эстель, что его целый день не видно и не слышно. Элронд внимательно рассмотрел почти готового змея, похвалил его и добавил несколько непонятных Бильбо слов.

- Это чтобы ему лучше леталось. Пожалуй, я попрошу Гэндальфа устроить какую-нибудь вспышку, если ты правда подстрелишь своего дракона.

Эстель пришел от этого предложения в восторг.

- Понимаешь, я бы и сам попросил, - объяснял он Бильбо. – Но ведь это всего лишь игра, а он наверняка занят чем-нибудь важным.

- Значит, сразу после завтрака я к тебе, - решил Бильбо, когда змей был, наконец, доделан. – Передохнем чуток после еды и пойдем запускать.

- Запускать завтра вряд ли удастся, - задумчиво ответил Эстель. – Но ты все равно приходи, поиграем во что-нибудь…

- В загадки? – подмигнув, предложил Бильбо.

- Я не рискну состязаться с признанным мастером, - засмеялся Эстель и отвесил шутливый поклон. – Давай лучше в башни. Ты любишь башни?

Бильбо не то чтобы не любил, он просто никогда не пробовал. В Шире эту игру не знают, она только упоминается мельком в одном из полузабытых древних сказаний.

- Тогда тебе обязательно нужно научиться! Непременно приходи, я тебе все расскажу. У меня где-то был набор, я разыщу до завтра.

С утра выяснилось, что небо, еще вчера безоблачное, затянуто тучами, сеющими мелкий дождь. Запускать змея по такой погоде нечего было и думать, так что после завтрака Бильбо, как и договаривались, пошел к Эстелю играть в башни.

- Вот, мы с мамой вчера их еле нашли, - Эстель выложил на стол доску и двенадцать резных фигурок. – Смотри, это твои фигуры: миндон, вала, истар, аран, рохир и нэрвен. Ты должен их расставить…

Бильбо слушал невнимательно, потому что ему в голову вдруг пришла очень странная мысль. Эстель искал фигурки для игры еще вчера, он знал, что они не будут запускать змея…

- Ты что, заранее знал, что пойдет дождь?

Лицо Эстеля вдруг стало серьезным, почти взрослым.

- Не дождь, - медленно ответил он. – Я знал, что со змеем сегодня не получится. Понимаешь, я… иногда знаю некоторые вещи заранее, хотя вроде как неоткуда.

- Ты провидец? – поразился Бильбо.

- Владыка Элронд говорит, что у меня есть дар предвидения и что со временем я научусь видеть больше, а главное – лучше это понимать.

- Ничего себе! – Бильбо все еще не мог прийти в себя от изумления. Все-таки провидцы не встречаются на каждом шагу и немного странно просто так беседовать с человеком, который умеет предсказывать будущее. И ладно бы еще Гэндальф или там Элронд, к ним Бильбо более-менее привык, но чтобы ребенок, который в жизни-то еще ничего не понимает! – Ну и повезло же тебе!

- Обычно от провидческого дара толку мало, - рассудительно заметил Эстель. - он очень редко проявляется. И совсем не помогает играть в башни!

Они пытались играть в башни до самого обеда, и Бильбо выучил названия всех фигур и полей, но дальше не продвинулся.

- Это ничего, - утешал его Эстель. – Башни – сложная игра, ни у кого не получается сразу.

Дождь все шел и шел, и после обеда они отправились в библиотеку. Раньше Бильбо как-то не удосуживался сюда заглянуть, и теперь был поражен – столько книг в одном месте! Эстель, напротив, бывал здесь частенько и рад был рассказывать.

- Вот это книга о битвах Белерианда, я читал ее много раз. Тут очень подробно все описано, про каждую битву – отдельная глава. И карты есть, видишь? Со стрелками, чтобы было понятнее, кто куда наступал.

"Так вот откуда он почерпнул свои познания в стратегии!" – подумал Бильбо.

- Еще одна хорошая книга, - продолжал Эстель. – "История королевства Гондор". Я ее в общих чертах знаю, только в именах путаюсь. По-моему, там жило слишком много народу или слишком много попало в летописи…

- А что-нибудь о Шире и хоббитах тут есть? – поинтересовался Бильбо. Конечно, битвы и предания – это очень интересно, но своя рубашка ближе к телу.

Эстель задумался.

- Не знаю… Кажется, я не встречал. Возможно, просто не попадалось. Хотя что можно написать о Шире? Ты же сам говорил, что у вас ничего такого не происходит.

- Может, и не такого, а написать есть о чем, - возразил Бильбо. – Неправильно, что даже в такой огромной библиотеке нет ничего о хоббитах. Надо написать. Я, пожалуй, займусь, как доберусь до дома. Начну со своих приключений, я давно хотел. Они достаточно "такие", как по-твоему?

- Еще бы! Дашь мне потом почитать?

- Да я тебе уже сто раз рассказывал, неужто не надоело?

- Твои рассказы – одно, а книга – совсем другое, - рассудительно заметил Эстель. – А третье – песни и баллады. Я непременно сочиню балладу о твоих подвигах, как только научусь как следует ладить со словами. О, давай договоримся! Я сочиню про тебя балладу, а ты напишешь в своей книге о моих приключениях, когда они у меня будут.

- Хорошо. Только тебе придется рассказывать все в подробностях и не один раз. Нелегкое, знаешь ли, дело – книгу писать!

На следующее утро дождь перестал, но в воздухе висел такой туман, что за два шага ничего не разглядишь, а стрелять из лука – нечего и думать. Так что Бильбо снова отправился в библиотеку и встретил там Эстеля, сидящего в уголке с толстенной книгой в руках.

- Что хорошего читаешь?

- "Лекарственные травы". Где что растет, как называется, как выглядит и от чего помогает. Ужасно скучно.

- Зато, наверное, куда как полезно, - попытался утешить его Бильбо. – Мало ли, в путешествии заболеешь или там поранишься, надо же знать чем лечиться.

- Вот именно, - проворчал Эстель. – потому и читаю. Только тут сотни трав, попробуй все запомни! Многих я и не видал никогда, здесь, в Имладрисе, они не растут…

Оставив Эстеля наедине с травами, Бильбо отправится на поиски чего-нибудь для себя и в конце концов остановился на "Описании земель, лежащих к востоку от Туманных Гор", в надежде найти там что-нибудь про Шир. Описание Шира действительно имелось, но на вкус Бильбо чересчур короткое и поверхностное. "Надо будет написать что-нибудь получше" – подумал он, перед тем как идти обедать.

Тем временем поднялся ветер и разогнал туман, так что наконец-то можно было запускать змея.

- Ты держишь его за хвост и бежишь, - объяснял Эстель. – Ветер подхватывает змея и он летит.

- Мы так не договаривались! – возмутился Бильбо. - Ты ничего не говорил о том, что нужно будет бегать!

- Но иначе он не взлетит! Впрочем, если ты не хочешь, я сам его разгоню, а потом отдам тебе веревку. Ее нужно держать, чтобы он совсем не улетел.

- Давай так: ты побежишь вон оттуда, а я буду стоять здесь. Ты передашь мне веревку, а сам будешь стрелять.

- Только хватай сразу и держи крепче.

На лугу постепенно собирался народ – эльфы пришли посмотреть на битву с драконом. Когда Эстель благополучно передал Бильбо веревку, на крыльце показались Гэндальф с Элрондом. Гилраэн наблюдала за игрой с высокой террасы, уронив на колени пяльцы с неоконченной вышивкой. Змей поднимался все выше, и Эстель не отрывал от него глаз, прицеливаясь получше.

- Стреляй, а то улетит! – крикнул кто-то из эльфов, и Эстель спустил тетиву. Стрела пронзила змея, и он вспыхнул, рассыпался искрами, которые гасли, недолетая до земли.

- Ур-ра! – закричал Эстель, прыгая и размахивая луком. – Я победил дракона!

Он прошелся по траве колесом и побежал к дому, догнав Бильбо у самого крыльца.

- Да здравствует Эстель, победитель дракона! – смеясь, кричали эльфы.

- Поздравляю, - сказал Элронд. – Отличный выстрел!

- Спасибо, - ответил сияющий Эстель. – И тебе спасибо, - он поклонился Гэндальфу.- с огнями вышло просто замечательно!

Гэндальф усмехнулся в бороду и ничего не сказал.

- Пойдемте в дом, - предложил Элронд. – Устроим праздничный ужин в честь Эстеля и его победы.

- Тогда уж в честь господина Бильбо, - возразил Эстель. – Ведь это он на самом деле участвовал в походе против дракона.

- В честь вас обоих, - согласился Элронд.

- А когда-нибудь, когда вырасту, я в самом деле совершу подвиг! А господин Бильбо напишет о нем в свой книге. Мы договорились!


End file.
